Boku no PIKO
by EveningWaffles
Summary: The title says it all. Piko is sent three mysterious video links labled "boku". And as he watched the videos, the content surely made him go "yoooo..." Inspired by "Don't watch an anime called boku"


**Boku no Pico is sure to make you go "yoooo..." My inspiration for this fic, that infamous video "Don't watch an anime called Boku." If you haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. This story makes more sense if you go and watch the video.**

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!  
**

* * *

1 New Email**  
**

"Hmm... It's from Len."

The message Utatane Piko had received contain three video links, labeled only "Boku". The message said:

_"Make sure NOBODY is around when you watch these."_

"Knowing Len, it could be anything..." The confused shota said to himself. "It could be that stupid video with him rapping about bananas he's sent me so many damn times..." He cringed. "...Or it could be more tutorial videos on how to twerk." Shivering, Piko clicked on the first link, his hand covering one eye. But as he caught sight of the somewhat peaceful anime on his laptop screen, he found that it wasn't so bad. Or so he thought.

"Boku no Pico... Well, it's uh... Wait, what? Yooooooo... Whaaaaat the fuuuuuu... Okay, this shit is pretty gay... But I can't stop watching..."

_Later..._

"Wait, so Pico's the name of the kid? He looks younger than me! And more like a girl!"

_A couple seconds later..._

"YOOOOOO! AND IN THE FUCKING CAR?! YOOOOOOOO!"

"Yo..." And that was only the first video. "Well, on to the next one..."

*click*

"YOOOOOOO!"

And there were TWO young boys in the second video.

"THOSE KIDS! AND THE GIRL!"

"AND THE DOG TOY AND YOOOOOOOO!"

_And after the second video was over..._

"NOW THERE'S THREE! THREEEEEE! THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Piko was officially down. And the video hadn't even ended. He left his laptop with the video playing, while he crawled into a corner. Hugging his knees close to his chest, he rocked back and forth slowly, until he could no longer hear the pained voices of those children.

_"It's not real..." _The scared boy muttered. _"Len will NEVER do this. He's my friend... He will NEVER do that. Why would Len tell me to see this... Len..." _Thinking of said shota, Piko's spiraling fear quickly turned to burning rage. He grabbed his laptop, and angrily left his room.

* * *

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, LEN!"

"...Who is it?"

"**RAAAAGGHHHHH!**" Piko kicked the door in, sending it straight off its hinges. Angrily, he stomped in, and threw his laptop against Len's wall, shattering it.

"YOU SON OF A **BITCH!**" He screeched. Len casually turned around.

"Yes, can Len help you?" The blond boy asked innocently.

"DON'T YOU PLAY STUPID WITH ME! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT THE PICO IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN YAOI IS LIKE ME?!"

"Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You know, why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh I'm gonna fuckin' **KILL **you. " Piko marched over to Len, and wrapped his USB tail around his neck, threatening to pull.  
"Now, I'm gonna ask this AGAIN. Do you THINK... That making me watch that... show... would be FUNNY?"

"Aww... don't be like that, baby..." Len whined, releasing himself from Piko's tail. "When I watched it, I thought it was cute!"

"Well, I would expect a sexual deviant like you to enjoy that shit..."

"Oh, you toooootallly know it! Len reeeeaaaally wishes he was Pico, Chico, or Coco..."

"UGH. You're such a slut..." Piko groaned.

"You should be more like me, Piko! Learn how to have fun once in a while!"

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! How would you feel if I did that sort of mess to you?"

"Well..."

"DON'T. I'm sorry I asked. And for the record, I'd rather watch your stupid twerk tutorials than that shota porn!"

"Stop talking about shota porn, pleeeaaaase... It's really putting me in the mood..."

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Len?""

"You didn't say anything about me doing any of that 'mess' to _you_..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

_Later..._

"Thanks for teaching me how to twerk..." Piko mumbled.

"Len can teach anyone, bro. Now about that shota porn... Let's do something naughty and immoral! Like in the anime!"

"Oh HELL NAW."

"Len wasn't asking for you permission... Hehehe..."

"OH HELL NAW! YOOOOOOOO!"

**END.**

**Thuthfully, I think Boku no Pico is alright. But then again... I have a little shota complex. XD **

**Fav&Review!**


End file.
